Come Back to me
by LovelyLina94
Summary: Anna felt terrible. Here she was, at the celebration for the return of summer and she couldn't even fake a smile. Everybody around her rejoiced in the festival, while their princess was sat down at one of the many tables with a frown on her face. It just wasn't the same without Olaf. Prompt from tumblr. Kristanna on the side.


**Word Count:** 792

**Notes:** This is from a prompt by the lovely icantnotwaitforyou.

_Elsa&spring returned/curse is broken somehow, Olaf melted but he returns one day when winter arrived again in Arendelle. _  
_(focus on Anna who was said celebrating with everyone who she hold dear except Olaf and Kristoff who wants to cheer her up a bit maybe? Hinted Kristanna for feels)_

I have yet to see the movie (obviously since it isn't even out yet) and I haven't read any of the spoilers so I have no clue whatsoever how the movie ends. Hence some things may seem a little off. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Anna felt terrible. Here she was, at the celebration for the return of summer and she couldn't even fake a smile. Everybody around her rejoiced in the festival, laughing and dancing to their hearts content. Meanwhile, their princess was sat down at one of the many tables that had been set out with the best food Arendelle had to offer. Her elbow was propped up on the wooden surface and her chin rested on her palm as she watched her people celebrate. She wanted to join them, she really did, but it just didn't feel right.

The feeling of someone touching her interrupted her thoughts, causing her to look up at the owner of the hand that now rested on her shoulder. Kristoff smiled softly at her and gave her a little supporting squeeze.

''You okay?'' He asked her, knowing very well why she was so upset.

Anna sighed and placed her hand over the blond's. ''I just miss him.''

Kristoff winced. Even he had to admit that he missed the annoying pile of snow. But they had known that once they got summer to return, Olaf would melt. Anna however, had carried a small hope that he'd be able to make it through. When summer did arrive, the snowman had begun to melt slowly, the wide grin never leaving his face. He'd gotten to see summer with his own eyes after all, and had managed to make friends in the process.

And now, a week later, Anna was still hurting. She'd never dealt well with loss, and she was taking it very hard.

''Hey Anna.'' said Kristoff, pulling her up from her seat. ''Olaf wouldn't want you to miss out on all this, so why don't you at least give it a try?''

The princess smiled softly, allowing Kristoff to pull her away towards the dancing people. ''I guess you're right. He'd want me to have fun, wouldn't he?''

Kristoff simply nodded in response.

* * *

Months passed and the next seasons came and went. Before long, winter returned, but this time, during the months that Arendelle expected it to appear.

Anna, along with her older sister, walked along the stony path that made it's way through the castle gardens. Both girls were constantly watching the sky, impatiently waiting for the first snowflake to fall. Elsa had been certain that it would be that very day after all, and it wasn't often that her predictions were wrong.

They soon grew bored of watching the thick clouds roll past, and Elsa was quick to start up a conversation.

''So, how are things going with your mountain man.'' She asked with a raised eyebrow. The question caught Anna by surprise, causing her cheeks to turn a light pink.

''Oh! Um...well. Things are going well.'' She stuttered, fidgeting with the long sleeves of her dress.

Elsa laughed. ''Oh, really? Is that all you're going to- Anna, look!'' The white haired pointed upwards excitedly, then giving her little sister a triumphant grin. ''I told you it would start snowing today.''

Anna sighed and shook her head with a smile, then looked up to watch the snowflakes reach the ground. No matter how many times she's seen it snow, it was always magical. Especially now, after her adventure a few months ago. Snow held a whole new maning to her. It made her remember meeting Kristoff and Sven, rampaging through the mountains to get her sister back and... Olaf. She still missed him. Even though they hadn't spent that much time together, the two shared a very deep friendship. Another sigh escaped her, catching the attention of the young queen.

''Are you alright, Anna?'' Elsa asked, concern evident in her voice.

''Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.'' Anna quickly smiled at her, trying to brush off the grief she was feeling. Elsa wasn't convinced.

''Are you sure?''

The younger sibling met her sister's gaze, opening her mouth to answer. Something moving in the corner of her eye prevented her from doing so. Was that...? No. It couldn't be, could it? It was just grief playing tricks on her. But judging from the look on Elsa's face, she'd seen it too. If they both had seen the familiar figure then...

''Anna...'' A smile spread across Elsa's face and she turned the shorter girl towards the newcomer. Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

And there he was. Exactly as she remembered him. But how? How could he back? The tiny snowman grinned and flailed his arms in greeting, laughing heartily. Anna laughed with him, pushing aside her thoughts and running over to wrap her arms around him.

''Olaf! You're back!''


End file.
